Jiminy's Journal
Jiminy's Journal is a diary written by Jiminy Cricket containing information on Sora and the countless number of things he meets and discovers on his journeys through the Kingdom Hearts universe. It contains sections on the Heartless and other characters, story plots, notes on the worlds, mini-games, treasure chests opened, Trinity Marks (Kingdom Hearts) and hints of what to do next (Kingdom Hearts II). However it is wiped clean after Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories with only one sentence inside: Thank Naminé. Contents Jiminy's Journal has many contents, slightly differing between games. In general, all games' Journal includes entries on defeated Heartless and (in the case of Kingdom Hearts II) Nobodies. The entries feature a brief description of the Heartless, sometimes mentioning an attack of their's or their main world that they appear in, and mentioning how many have been defeated. They also all include entries on the characters encountered over the course of the game; anybody that Sora meets is added, unless they are generic characters (such as Traverse Town's townsfolk). Roxas' encounters are not added, on the basis that Jiminy has no relation with Roxas. If the character added is from Final Fantasy or a Disney film, their first appearance is noted also. In Kingdom Hearts Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Hearts has several top-level categories to further investigate. The categories include "Ansem's Report," which documents the pages from Ansem's Report for the player to read; "Story," which tells Sora's adventure world-by-world in story format, with the exclusion of the Destiny Islands and Traverse Town; "Characters," which then further breaks into 3 sub-categories ("Characters" for the general Kingdom Hearts characters such as Donald Duck or Sora, and characters from Final Fantasy; "Characters II" for all the world-specific Disney characters and the Summon characters; and "Heartless" for all defeated Heartless); "101 Dalmatians," which checks off each of the 101 Dalmatians that Sora finds; "Trinity Marks," which number Sora's usage of Trinity Marks; and "Mini-Games," which record Sora's records on mini-games. By pressing the triangle button while investigating an entry, the player may view and rotate the concerning character or Heartless' sprite. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jiminy's Journal is wiped clean upon entering Castle Oblivion. The journal in this game is like that in Kingdom Hearts, but in this game it splits into three main areas. The first section is the Story section where it detail's each World's storyline as well as Sora's own story as he goes through Castle Oblivion. The second section is the Card Index. It separates the cards into their own types such as Attack, Magic, Map, and Enemy. It gives a description of each card and what it does. The third and final section is the Characters section. It splits all the Characters into the same sections in Kingdom Hearts. It has Characters I, which are the main characters, Final Fantasy characters, summons, and the Organization. Characters II is the characters for each world Sora visits. The last subsection in the Characters is the Heartless section. It gives information about each Heartless including Boss Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts II The contents of Jiminy's Journal are separated by world. All world-specific characters may be viewed under "Characters" while viewing their world (for example, the player may choose Beast's Castle and then choose "Characters" if they want to view Beast's entry). The Characters screen is different than in the previous games. Instead of a list of characters, it shows a small square with a picture of the character, divided into related groups. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all have entries under every world, with little difference in all world entries other than that of the Timeless River, Atlantica, Halloween Town, the Pride Land, and Space Paranoids. Any non-world specific characters, such as the Summon characters and discarded entries (such as that of a cloaked Organization member after the real identity receives an article), or the defeated Heartless and Nobodies, appear under the "Jiminy" selection (a picture of Jiminy Cricket). The most important part, however, is the Character Links section, which the portraits of the major characters are grouped in a page to show their relation, with heroes at the top while villains at the bottom *Ansem and King Mickey, being kings, are grouped on the upper left corner. *Naminé, as she acts independently from the rest, is on the upper right corner. *Donald, Goofy, Riku, Sora, and Kairi are grouped at the top center. *Maleficent, Pete and Xehanort, who are associated with the Heartless, are on the lower left corner. (along with Terra in KH2FM, probably because of his connection to Xehanort) *Finally, Organization XIII, is arranged in rows of multiples of 2 except Xemnas, for he is on the lower right corner. In Kingdom Hearts coded In Kingdom Hearts coded, Jiminy's Journal will have a bigger role in the storyline. After the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy is organizing his journal and comes across something that he did not write. A page says, "We must return to free them from their torment." He asks King Mickey what to make of it, but the King didn't know so he digitized the contents of the journal. This is how Kingdom Hearts coded begins. The virtual Sora will go through the digitized contents of the journal and try to debug the program. It is unknown who "them" is in the sentence and where this sentence came from. In a recent scan, it shows that the Journal has something new after progressing through the game. It says, "Their torment has been lessened." Nomura has stated in an interview with Famitsu that the game will take place with the events from Kingdom Hearts (game) and possibly Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Category:Game elements Category:Jiminy's Journal